Eine ungewöhnliche Familien-WG
by BlackDuck1984
Summary: Eigentlich müsste jetzt alles für Harry perfekt sein. Immerhin kann er jetzt, da sein Patenonkel Sirius Black nach der Sache im Ministerium freigesprochen ist mit diesen zusammen Leben. Doch ein Brief von Sirius macht ihn ein Strich durch die Rechnung und er muss feststellen dass das Schicksal es mal wieder nicht besonders gut mit ihm meint. Ab diesen Sommer wird er nicht nur mit S


Kann eigentlich nichts in seinen Leben mal normal ablaufen. Muss immer alles irgendwie schief gehen und er nicht einmal seine Ruhe haben. Das ist etwas was Harry seit heute Morgen durchgehend durch den Kopf geht. Oder eher seit er beim Frühstück den Brief von Sirius bekommen hat. Eigentlich hat er seit einer Woche ja richtig gute Laune, da sein Pate nach der Sache beim Ministerium eindeutig als unschuldig erklärt werden musste und er jetzt die offizielle Erlaubnis hat auch mit diesen zusammen zu leben. Der Blackerbe hat für sie beide ein kleines Häuschen mitten in London besorgt, weswegen dieser schon seit über einer Woche daran arbeitet das Haus einzurichten. Doch die Freude des Goldjungen wurde mit dem Brief seines Patenonkels mit einen mal zerschlagen. Nichts Böses ahnend hat er am Morgen den Brief von der Eule entgegen genommen und überglücklich festgestellt das er von Sirius ist. Schnell war der Umschlag aufgerissen sowie das Pergament in seinen Händen. Nur was er zu lesen bekommen hat war dann doch nicht so erfreulich. Denn folgendes stand in den Brief:

_Hi Harry,_

_wie geht es dir denn? Ich hoffe mal gut und du stellst wieder so einiges in der Schule an! Ich freue mich aber schon darauf dich bald in unseren neuen zuhause begrüßen zu dürfen. Das Haus ist so gut wie fertig eingerichtet und dein Zimmer gefällt dir hoffentlich, wenn du es zu Gesicht bekommst. Remus meint zwar ich hätte übertrieben, aber immerhin habe ich so viel bei dir verpasst, da musste ich einfach so viel wie möglich besorgen. Du weiß schon. So als nachträgliche Geburtstags-, Weichnachts-, Ostern- und so weiter Geschenke. Aber das ist nicht der Hauptgrund warum ich dir heute schreibe. Um ehrlich zu sein wird dir der Grund so gar nicht schmecken und ich hoffe du wirst mich nicht verhexen wenn wir uns wiedersehen. Oder mir eventuell sogar einen Heuler schicken. Auch wenn ich das sogar verstehen würde._

_Also um jetzt zu den Grund dieses Briefes zu kommen. Wie du sicherlich weißt wurde Lucius Malfoy nach der Sache im Ministerium nach Askaban verfrachtet und zu einen Lebenslangen Aufenthalt eingebuchtet. Nur das ist leider nicht alles. Narzissa wurde unter Veritaserum zu den Aktivitäten ihres Mannes befragt, wobei herausgekommen ist das sie ebenfalls den Todessern angehört. Morgen wird diese Tatsache wahrscheinlich auch im Tagespropheten erscheinen und du kannst die genauen Umstände nachlesen. Du wirst dich jetzt bestimmt wundern warum ich dir dass berichte. Also dass ist jetzt schwer zu sagen, da ich weiß wie sauer du auf mich sein wirst. Da die Malfoys jetzt in Askaban verweilen hat ihr Sohn nun keinen Vormund mehr und das Ministerium wusste nicht so recht was es nun machen soll. Deswegen haben sie mich gebeten das Sorgerecht für Draco zu übernehmen. Eigentlich wollte ich sofort ablehnen, doch sie haben mir erzählt dass der Junge sonst in ein Waisenhaus kommen würde. Ich weiß du und Draco könnt euch nicht wirklich ausstehen oder eher gesagt bei euch ist es so wie bei mir und Snape. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht zulassen dass er in ein Waisenhaus kommt, da ich weiß dass die nicht besonders angenehm sind._

_Um auf den Punkt zu kommen. Ich habe das Sorgerecht für den kleinen Schnösel angenommen und er wird nun ebenfalls bei mir leben. Harry ich weiß du willst mich jetzt gerade am liebsten verfluchen, aber wenn du wüsstest was in den Waisenhäusern in der Zaubererwelt so abgeht, wirst du mich vielleicht verstehen. Selbst in der Muggelwelt sind die nicht ohne und bei uns sind sie sogar noch richtig mittelalterlich. Wenn du wüsstest wie veraltet die Regelungen für Waisenkindern sind, wirst du mich hoffentlich verstehen. In der Hogwartsbibliothek gibt es auch ein Buch zu dem Thema, was du dir mal ansehen solltest bevor du meinen Mord planst. Außerdem werden wir beide zusammen das Kind schon schaukeln, denn immerhin sind wir immer noch zwei Gryffindors gegen einen Slytherin. Weswegen wir eindeutig in der Überzahl sind. Also lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Wir schaffen das schon. Ich freue mich trotzdem noch wenn wir uns wiedersehen und hoffe es ist bei dir auch noch so._

_Ganz liebe Grüße_

_Dein Pate Tatze_

Insgesamt drei Mal hat Harry sich diesen Brief durchgelesen, bevor er ihn aus der Hand geglitten ist und ein lautes „Ich bring dich um Sirius!" gerufen hat. Die halbe große Halle hat sich wegen dieses Ausbruchs zu den Goldjungen umgedreht, doch diesen war das herzlich egal. Während er schon seine Mordpläne an seinen Paten schmiedet hat sich Hermine den Brief geschnappt und diesen ebenfalls gelesen. Kaum hat sie zu Ende gelesen, hat sie versucht beruhigend auf ihn einzureden. Dadurch hat auch Ron mitbekommen über was sich sein bester Freund so aufregt, weswegen auch dieser versucht ihn milder zu stimmen. Trotzdem ist er den ganzen Tag auf Hundertachzig und kann nicht verstehen warum sein Leben immer so Scheiße sein muss. Immerhin muss er jetzt in einer Art WG leben und dass mit den größten Arschloch nach Snape und Voldemort. Das Schicksal muss ihn eindeutig hassen.


End file.
